starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Scimitar
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Star Courier Prototype | klasse = Shuttle | fabrikant = Sienar Design Systems | eigenaar = Darth Maul | lengte = 26,50 meter | kleur = Grijs | snelheid = 1.180 km/h | versnelling = 3730 G | hyperklasse = Klasse 2.0 | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = 6 | vrachtcapaciteit = 2,50 ton | affiliatie = Sith Order }} Scimitar was de naam van Darth Mauls Sith Infiltrator. De Scimitar was een Modified Sienar Design Systems Armored Star Courier Prototype die hij gebruikte om opdrachten van Darth Sidious uit te voeren. Ontwikkeling & Bouw De oorsprong van de Scimitar was een raadsel. Wetenschappers van de Galactic Republic en de Jedi vermoedden dat dit schip gelinkt was aan Raith Sienar en zijn experimenteel Sienar Design Systems laboratorium. Net voor de Battle of Naboo ontwierp Sienar een Star Courier model dat sterk leek op de Scimitar. Sienar ontkende elke betrokkenheid bij de Scimitar maar de gelijkenissen waren treffend. De Sith Infiltrator van Maul was 26,50 meter lang en bestond uit een voorste deel dat plat was en een achterste deel dat bestond uit de cockpit, leefruimte en de vleugels. De vleugels konden dichtklappen bij het landen. Zowel de vorm van de cockpit en de zijwaartse vleugels zouden later herkenbaar zijn in schepen als de TIE Fighter en de TIE Advanced x1. thumb|left|250px|''Scimitar'' nabij Tatooine De cockpit met rode tint was bedoeld voor één persoon. Net achter de cockpit bevond zich een kleine ruimte met zes zetels voor eventuele passagiers. Verder bestond het schip louter uit de motoren en een Cloaking Device, hét paradepaardje van de Scimitar. Dit Cloaking System werkte met Stygium Crystals van op Aeten II en zorgde ervoor dat Maul ongehinderd voor sensors overal kon passeren. Dit Cloaking Device bevond zich in het langwerpige, platte stuk van de Scimitar. Naast die Cloaking Device bezat de Scimitar allerlei sensors die er vooral moesten voor zorgen dat Darth Maul onopgemerkt bleef. De motor van de Scimitar was ook al een prototype. Het was een experimenteel ionensysteem dat heel warm werd waardoor de vleugels aan het schip werden bevestigd om deze hitte te kunnen afleiden. Deze motor zou later standaard worden gebruikt in de TIE Fighter modellen. De Scimitar was uitgerust met een snelle Hyperdrive klasse 1.5 en was bewapend met zes verborgen Laser Cannons, net onder de cockpit. De Hyperdrive Klasse 1.5 zou evenzeer een misleiding kunnen geweest zijn en mogelijk was de Scimitar trager. De Scimitar was voorzien van talloze kleine opbergruimtes waar Darth Maul bijvoorbeeld de Bloodfin, allerlei wapens, foltertuigen, bommen, materiaal om te spioneren en de DRK-1 Probe Droids in bewaarde. De Scimitar had een landingsgestel met drie poten en een loopplank bevond zich achteraan het schip. [[Afbeelding:Scimitar_cockpit.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Maul verlaat de Scimitar]] Doel & Geschiedenis Zo’n zes maanden voor de Battle of Naboo kreeg Darth Maul de Scimitar als geschenk van Darth Sidious. Maul gaf de Sith Infiltrator de naam Scimitar. Omdat de Sith het vooral moesten hebben van hun mysterieus karakter en het geheim van hun bestaan niet in het gedrang mocht komen, was het zo belangrijk dat de Scimitar was uitgerust met een Cloaking Device. Het schip werd wel degelijk ontwikkeld in Raith Sienars Advance Projects laboratoria waar er werd geëxperimenteerd met speciale technologieën en waar bijvoorbeeld wapens werden toegevoegd aan schepen die een burgerlijke functie vervulden. Er werd gezegd dat Darth Sidious elke werknemer liet vermoorden die aan het schip had gewerkt. Aangezien Raith Sienar bleef leven, zou dit bewijs zijn geweest voor het feit dat hij niets met de bouw van dit schip had te maken. [[Afbeelding:Scimitar2.jpg|thumb|right|250px|De Scimitar op Tatooine]] Sidious kreeg het prototype van de gewapende Armored Star Courier Prototype in zijn bezit en schonk het vervolgens aan Maul. Zijn eerste opdracht was het onthoofden van Black Sun zodat de organisatie in anarchie zou leven gedurende de komende jaren. Met de Scimitar reisde Maul vervolgens naar Tatooine om Queen Amidala te verplichten om het verdrag te ondertekenen dat de Trade Federation Naboo had bezet. Daarna reisde hij ermee naar Naboo. Na de dood van Darth Maul ontdekten de autoriteiten van de Galactic Republic de Scimitar op Naboo. Darth Sidious slaagde er echter in om het schip opnieuw in zijn bezit te laten komen. Later in de Clone Wars vervoerde het Sidious en Grievous naar Dathomir om er met Talzin af te rekenen. Vele jaren later, toen Sidious Emperor was geworden, was de Scimitar nog steeds in zijn bezit. Hij stuurde het schip op pad met premiejager Chanath Cha toen de Imperialis was gestolen door Lando Calrissian. Specificaties Motoren *X-C 2 Ion Drive Array *SSDS 11-A Hyperdrive Wapens * 6 Laser Cannons Achter de Schermen * De Klasse van de Hyperdrive van de Scimitar wordt in sommige bronnen aangeduid als 3.0 wat bijzonder traag is Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir *Star Wars: Lando Calrissian *Scimitar in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections *Dark Side Sourcebook *Labyrinth of Evil – Novel *Star Wars: Darth Maul - Comic *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) category:Shuttles category:Sith Navy category:Prototypes category:Sienar Design Systems